Mew Mew Sakura Book 2
by konatad.a.n.c.e
Summary: When Reina comes home to a new alien, Katsutoshi comes to her rescue. Not only is he knocked out, it turns out he forgot to pay his apartment bill, leaving him to stay with Reina. And with Christmas coming fast, what will happen between the two?


Mew Mew Sakura Book 2 Part 1

澪奈

MNRS

[Type the company name]

澪奈

_(We left Mew Sakura in her house. After returning home from her latest battle with a dog Chimera. She hasn't transformed back into human yet. Someone is inside her house, but who?) _

"Who's there?" Mew Sakura could not help sounding a bit shakey. Her new friend, the once Chimera dog, was growling deep inside his throat. The figure stepped out of the shadows. He had a yellow tint to his skin, which was barely noticable. He had pointy ears, like an elfs, and light red eyes. "It's no doubt. The Mew really loves you. Of course, you hate him right? I mean really?" "W-who are you?" It smiled. "Beg your pardon. I am Jinn……" Jinn threw back his head and laughed. "I'm here to destroy you and the entire race of human kind…I AM Jinn!" At that moment, Mew Anzu burst through the door way. "Mew Sakura! Watch out!" Mew Anzu took a tremendous blow from Jinn. "MWAH HA HAAAAAAA!!" Jinn teleported out of the room. "S-see? Told you I'd protect you…" Mew Sakura gasped. "Oh no……Great. He gets to stay the night. I can't carry a fainted boy to his own room. I'd better go check his apartment to see if it is unlocked…" Reina turned back into her old self, as did Katsutoshi. She patted the dogs head. "Well, what am I going to name you?" The dog sat and looked at Reina. "Ahhhh……hmmmmm…… I got it! Chii!" The dog ran in circles. "Well, Chii, guard Katsutoshi-kun while I'm gone. I'll be right back!" Reina ran over to his apartment. It was quiet and dark in the small hallway.

"_-toshi? Katsutoshi-kun? Nii-san?" His little sister was calling out his name. "Wake up! Please get up! Don't die!" Katsutoshi stirred in his memory. "I'm not gonna die! I've got to protect Reina!!!!" _

"!!!!!!" Reina jumped. "Good morning Katsutoshi-kun. Sorry. I didn't want to wake you up, so Chii-san came over and woke you up!" Katsutoshi wiped his cheek. "Chii-san? Who's that?" Reina walked over and patted the snow white dogs' coat. "This is Chii-san. Hurry up and help me out over here with breakfast if you are hungry!" Katsutoshi sat up. "What am I doing on your couch?" Reina poured something from a pot on the stove to a big bowl. "Apparently, someone forgot to pay their apartment fee…They are closing your apartment for a few days until you pay the fee…" Reina put down a wooden spoon. "I'm having Usa-chan come over and give me my assignments so I can stay here and take care of you, since you……Ah, saved me…" Reina blushed and returned to her work. Katsutoshi purred. "YES! I get to STAY HERE?! YES YES YEEEEEEEEEESSS!" Reina turned around. "SHUT UP WILL YA?! DON'T TRY ANYTHING STUPID JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE FOR NOW!" Reina set the table. "You are going to live in the guest area of the apartment other wise known as the Living room." Katsutoshi stopped purring. "Fine fine. But my stomach is saying it wants something to eat hurry up will ya'?" Katsutoshi attempted to stand up, forgetting that he was on a couch. Instead he ended up flat on his face on the floor. He got up a strod to the table. "Ow… WHAT?!" Katsutoshi picked up his fork and loaded his plate with breads and breakfast meats. Reina had a small proportion of salad. All sorts of vegetables and fruits.

_(They had finished breakfast and Reina was cleaning up the table. The two could not help noticing each other every other 5 minutes. Was this a good sign? Reina is still unsure af this whole having Katsutoshi living in her home WITH her. As long as he didn't do anything stupid, it would be all right.) _

It was a horrible mess. All sorts of stuff every where around and on the table floor. Chii was on his stomach eating anything he could. "Well, there's my vacuum for the day." Someone knocked on the door. Reina ran to the door, almost slipping in her socks, and opened it. On the floor was Usa's game console. Reina picked it up, and careful ly wrapped the pair of controllers in their own wires. She placed it in front of Katsutoshi, who was watching some TV. He looked up. "Wuzzat?" He smirked. "Another RPG. Of course, Japan is famous for its RPG's. Nyu, I'm always a guy with cat ears!" He was purring now. He gets up and plugs the console into the flat screen. "How did you afford all of this?!" "My parents bought it before they left me here…" Katsutoshi looked sympathetic. "Oh well. Anyways. I'm going to work my shift here in about three hours. I need you to keep yourself safe while I'm gone and not let any strangers in, ok cutie?" He smirked and turned back to his game. "Someday you're gonna belong to ME and I can't have you getting hurt before then!" He was purring. Reina walked over and smacked the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?!" Reina walked out of the living room and locked herself in her room. "Jeez. I will never figure out girls!"

_(To make a mistake like that. Tsk, tsk! Oh well! Katsutoshi is headed out for Café Mew Mew. Reina is still hiding out in her room. She didn't know she was going to be "his" and we doubt she wants to be as of now! Ah well! We focus in on Reina now…) _

"Ugh. So annoying. Who does he think he is?!" Reina put her head in her knees. "Why does, why am I taking it like this?!" Chii pushed his nose against her foot. "I know Chii. He means it for good… I should just tell him sometime that I don't really like him…right?" She sighed. She unlocked the door to her room. It was dark outside. Katsutoshi was nowhere in sight. "Oh well. For now, you and I, Chii that's you, will have a little bit of fun! What can we do?" Reina looked around for something to throw. She came across a little red ball made of rubber. "Here we are! Now, Chii, fetch!" She threw the ball, the dog was locked right behind it. A few moments later, the door opened. Katsutoshi returned. "You didn't open the door for any strangers, right, cutie?" Chii ran over to him and dropped the ball at his feet. "What's this? A note attached to the ball…? Ok. I'll feed ya' Chii-san. Sheesh. It's 11:00 already? Wow. What's for dinner?" Katsutoshi walked over to Reina's room. He knocked, but there was no answer. "Dinner's on me!" Katsutoshi raided the refridgerator. After a long 30 minutes, both boys were done with dinner. "Aaaaaaaah. Refreshing." Katsutoshi got up and took his plate to the sink. "Better see what Reina is up to…Hope she won't mind…" He walked over to her door and knocked. There was no answer. "Helloooooooo? Ya' up?" He opened the door and walked in. Reina was asleep in her bed, and he walked over to her. "Man, she is so cute!" He stroked her cheek, and she stirred. This is the girl he loved, right?

_(It was a night to remember for him. Though, he still needed to come up with the money so he could pay his fee! Now it is morning on a Thursday, Usa has left something for Reina in front of her door. It was her lesson and her assignments.) _

Reina awoke to the touch of something on her cheek. It was warm and wet…"Chii-san! Good morning!!" Chii ran around in circles, barking quietly, almost whimpering. "Is our guest still asleep? Let's see shall we?" Reina stretched and got out of her bed. She scratched the top of her head. Ok. Why are her ears out? She looked in the mirror and saw her ears. "Oh my! What in the world is going on? Oh well. This won't stop me!" She opened the door to her room quietly. She looked over in the direction of the couch. He was still asleep, fast asleep. Reina walked over and picked something up off of the floor. It was a book entitled "Beastly". A book about finding true love. He had taken it off of her book shelf. She looked up at Katsutoshi. His ears were out, too! She poked his ear, and it twitched. "Chii, swear you won't tell him I said this…He looks so handsome in his sleep!" Reina did not see Katsuhito's ears perk at this, for she had walked away. _"Yes! Got her to notice me!" _ Katsuhito decided it was time to stop playing around and "woke-up". "Mornin' cutie! What's for breakfast?" He stretched. "I'm going out on a walk this mornin'. Need anything from the store or anything? Seriously. ANYTHING?" Reina scowled. "Quit it! Gosh! You're so annoying! Could you please stop! I don't feel like dealing with that right now!" "Fine, fine, sweetie! Sheesh, I'm gone already!" He winked and left. "Chii-san, Chii-san…He is definatly SOMETHING!"

_(Annoying, right? Reina was getting tired of the some routine everyday. She had to tell him sometime, but not now. It was not time for drama before fighting Jinn.) _

It was a busy afternoon at Café Mew Mew. Many teen couples were there that day. The most popular cake of the day; the Mont Blanc. It was a holiday cake, while they were only a few days away from Christmas. The entire body of employees were excited for their Christmas special. It was going to be a Mew Project Two member get together. It would be the employees pretty much! "Everyone, time for closing!" Shirogane guided everyone out of the café door. The rest of the crew went into the kitchen. "Reina-chan, I heard that you were attacked by Jinn two nights ago. Is this true?" "Yes. If it weren't for Katsutoshi-kun, I would have been…I dunno…" "Right. We will have to take caution. We need to find the other Mews soon. I am sending you out on a job to find them. I will be expecting at least 1 to 2 more Mews before Christmas. Well, you're all dismissed!" Everyone walked out of the kitchen. Reina put on her jacket and left. It wasn't long before MNRS had caught up. "Hey, Reina-chan! How're you doing? Hopefully good?" "Define good…Sorry. I'm having to keep Katsutoshi at my house because he didn't pay his apartment fee…Life's getting harder!" The girls stopped walking. "Well, Katsutoshi really likes you! I think you're just ignoring your feelings!" "Wait, what?! I-…" MNRS halted Reina. "No time for that right now! Someone's here!" There was a rustling in the bushes behind them. "RIBBON VANNILLA FEATHER!" "Reina-chan! Mew Mew Metamorphosis! Quick!" Reina nodded. "Mew Mew METAMORPHOSIS!" At that moment, Reina transformed into Mew Mew Sakura! "Nice to see you Mew Midnight!" "Same to you Mew Sakura! Watch out!" A rain fall of sharpened feathers attacked them. "I got it! RIBBON CHERRY RUSH!" A gust of wind blew the bush, revealing a Mew. "What are you doing?! I'm not going to lose! What are you trying to achieve?!" "What is wrong with her, Mew Midnight? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE ONE OF US! I MEAN, COME ON!" "Because of what happened, I'm not normal anymore! I can't do what I want to, and if I get done with this, I might turn back to normal!" "Mew Sakura! It's a dove Mew! What're we going to-…" "NYAAAAA-HOOOOOO!" Mew Anzu, enter stage left! "Wow. Uncanny timing! Again…" "Why thank you, sweetie, thought I'd just come by and check on you! Seems that you got yourself into enough trouble already!" "RAWR!" "OKAY YOU TWO! LET'S FOCUS ON OUR MAIN PROBLEM!! NOT START A NEW ONE!" "Well, gosh! This is a problem! She won't go out with me, I mean really, I think THAT's a big enough problem, I-…" The Dove Mew came in with another attack. "At least you get some attention, Bunny-Girl! I get none at all! Ever since this thing happened!" The Mew threw more feathers at the trio. "Where's Ryou when you need him?" Shirogane suddenly appeared by their side. "That's the Dove Mew! Mew Mew Vannilla! I'll get her, talk some sense into her. Go back to the Café!" The trio of Mews ran back to the Café. "Right. How many more Mews do we need?" MNRS sat down at a café table. "Heck if I know! We run into them randomly. Who knows how many there are?" A few moments later, Shirogane came into the Café with a girl with blonde hair in braids, and glasses. "H-hello…I'm Yoru…I hope I didn't hurt anyone! I'm sorry!" Reina walked over to Yoru. "No, no! As long as we have another Mew, we'll be fine!" Shirogane put a hand on Yoru's shoulder. "Ok. I thinks it's time for all of us to get home. Yoru, I would like it if you stayed here for now." "What about my parents?" "I'll let them know. I'll see the rest of you Sunday. Good night!" 

_(We find ourselves at the apartment early the next is up and messing with the RPG and thinking aloud to himself.) _

"Jeez, the only way to get a girl to notice you nowadays… What about Jinn? He could come at any moment! I have to be there at all times! I can do that!" He smirked to himself. "Katsutoshi-kun! Breakfast! TODAY!" Reina set the plates on the table. "Hurry up! We've got to talk!" Katsutoshi was up in a flash. "Yes, cutie?" "Number one. For some strange reason, both of our ears were up. Why was that?" "Yeah……" I figure the only reason for that was when Katsutoshi touched her that night. "Number two. When will we-…" "Start dating?! Finally I thought you would never ask! Lets see…" "QUIT THAT! What I was going to say was when are we going to search for the other mews?" Katsutoshi sat for a moment, thinking up a witty answer, then decieded against that and just answered, flat out. "I don't know. I mean, we already have one so far…We don't really know if there are any more out there… I guess I'm saying we shold just wait and enjoy the Christmas party this weekend!" "Right. Well, I'm through." Reina got up and placed her dish in the sink. She left the kitchen and went to her room. "Chii-san! Come and get your food!" She shut the door after Chii. "Sheesh! I'd better start heading to the Café!"

Reina headed out for the Café a few minutes later. She was welcomed in by Shirogane. "Reina-chan, I would like it if you helped Yoru-san out here. She needs a little help…" Reina sighed and went to find Yoru. Eventually, she found her in the kitchen. She sported a white maids out fit. "Wow. That's a nice color, Yoru-chan! It fits you perfectly, not to mention it is a neutral color!" Yoru smiled. "Thanks… What am I to do so far?" "I have no clue! What was the job Shirogane-sama gave you?" Yoru fidgeted. "Um, I'm supposed to wait tables, but I'm not good with socializing!" Reina smiled. "You can come with me! I here that the special today was a strawberry parfeit*!" *(par-fay) Yoru brightened. "I love parfeits! Sure, I'll come along for now!" A few tables it took for Yoru to lighten up. She started to do waiting on her own. Reina walked over to a table with a person, who covered his face with his menu. "What would you like sir? Our special today is the strawberry parfait!" "Hmmmm…I would like……Why aren't you on the menu?!" Reina looked taken aback. She slapped down his menu to reveal Katsutoshi. "Jeez, why aren't you working?!" "I didn't feel like working at the time, so I stopped to decorate the Café with Christmas stuff." He shrugged. Yoru walked over to Reina. "Shirogana-sama said it was time for our Christmas party. It's closing time! Oh, hi Katsutoshi-kun!" "Yo." Yoru walked off towards the Café entrance. Katsutoshi was purring. "Just watch where you step!" Reina nodded and ran off to the kitchen. "Alright! Let's turn on the music and you guys just have a blast!" At that moment, they all were in the main room, laughing and talking about how life was, and Mew Mew stuff. They each told each other about their attack moves and how they wished they could have chosen their animal. They ate their favorite pastry and just had fun. It was time to go, when Shirogane came in. "Well, everyone have a good break for now! Watch out for Chimeras and Jinn. Just be careful!" Yoru and MNRS walked up to Reina. "We were just talking and came up with an idea. Why don't we spend the night?" Reina grinned. "Yes! That would be fun! I'd love to have you guys over! How about tomorrow?" "Sure! What time?" "About 6:30-ish? If that's ok?" "Yeah, sure! We'll bring food for Christmas dinner!" "Oh! Now I have to get presents!" "N-no, that's ok, Reina-chan!" "I'll be right back!" Reina rushed off to the kitchen. "Shirogane-san! C'mere!" Shirogane emerged from behind the counter. "Hm?" "Make Yoru and MNRS a Masha." "What?" "Make them a Masha!" "It's not that easy, I-…" "Just PLEASE try to do it! I would like it very much." Shirogane sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." Reina ran out of the room. "Ok! I'll see you girls tomorrow!" "Ok Reina-chan! Goodnight!" (Cut to Yoru and MNRS's view.) "Quick behind those bushes!" "Ok! Hurry, Yoru!" The two girls hid in the bushes. "Why are we doing this again?" "You'll see! I gave Katsutoshi some advice, and he should be using it soon!" Yoru gasped. "You didn't!" "I did!" "That's so…I am not sure…" "It'll be cute! You'll see!" (Back to Reina.) "It's going to be cold tonight…Brrrr. Come on Katsutoshi-kun, time to get going! I'll lock you out!" Katsutoshi walked over to Reina. They were both walking out of the door when Reina looked up at the doorway. As luck may have it, (luck, right?) mistletoe hung above her head. "Oh no…" Katsutoshi looked up. _"Ok…This was not my idea, but it'll have to do…"_ Katsutoshi looked back at Reina. He blushed. "Well…Either you're going to have to kiss me, or I'm going to have to…" He stepped beside Reina and lifted her chin. He just stared at her for a moment. _"Man! Why did I have to get stuck under the mistletoe?! Oh well…" _ Reina could feel her ears coming out as he got closer. They suddenly came out fully. She noticed Katsutoshi had his ears out also. He lifted her to the point that he finally kissed her.

(Yoru and MNRS's point of view.) "Awwwwww! It's so cute!!!!!" Yoru looked over at MNRS. "Why did you do it?" "I couldn't help it! He needed to sometime!" "I doubt it counts though. I mean, doesn't the guy have to confess first AND THEN that happens?" "I dunno. All I know is, THAT'S SO CUTE!!!!!" Reina looked at Katsutoshi. He was such a handsome person, and so gentle. Either way, she shut her eyes, and secretly enjoyed it while it lasted. Katsutoshi let go of her and held her. "You know, this was bound to happen sometime?" "Ah, ummmm………" He looked at her and blushed. "Would it hurt if…?" Reina looked up. "You got your turn. Mistletoe is only good for one, ONE, kiss. I'm going to head home now." Reina walked off the steps and towards her home. Katsutoshi walked over to the bush where the two girls were hiding. "Was that your plan, Midnight?" MNRS looked up. "Eep." He blushed. "Thanks. For your help. But wasn't that a bit too fast?" MNRS laughed. "No. It was perfect. Except now you got to TELL HER." Katsutoshi looked irritated. "How did you…?" "Trust me. I know!"


End file.
